Neige Hyougaki
| image = | race = (Hyōki) | birthplace = Soul Society Rukongai | birthday = May 15 | age = 19 | gender = Female | height = 177.8 cm (5'10) | weight = 65.8 kg (145 lbs) | blood type = O | affiliation = Soul Society (Loosely) Xistence (Loosely) | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | position = | previous position = Captain of | team = | previous team = | partner = Tsubasa Hyougaki & Nobunaga Hyougaki | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = (Formerly) King City | relatives = Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Nobunaga Hyougaki (Brother) Tsubasa Hyougaki (Younger Sister) | education = | shikai = Hakushi''' (白死, White Death)'' | bankai = ''Hakushi no Akuma (白死の悪魔, White Death Demon)'' | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Neige Hyougaki , Neige Hyougaki (氷河期=ネージュ, Hyōgaki Nēju) is a female Shinigami who has taking residence in Karakura Town. She runs a small shop inside the downtown area of Karakura town, for soul reapers, normal people or others selling basic things and equipment for the shimigami. Originally a captain of 11 Division now trying to find peace in her life. Appearance Neige Full.jpg|Neige's typical appearance 266793-2f146c1296a755968cc40bf998f42809.jpg|Neige's kimoto appearance Chief.jpg|Neige's chief appearance Judgement.jpg|'44mm Soul Flare Gun' Power.jpg|Neiges Power Level Neige has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts. Her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings. One of her physical features which are often shown in the manga is her lips, which have a shiny pink appearance. During her time alone at the house, she wears nothing but an apron and a thong, and she also puts her hair up into a single ponytail. She is seen, wears an long purple kimono with multiple colors along it when not in combat during most of the season. When in public or during battle she is seen wearing mostly wears during combat female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, her school uniform top, a skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh, a purple lace bra, and a special belt to hold her sword. Later on she also adds a gun holster with a 44mm Soul Flare Gun. Personality At the beginning and throughout the series, She is shown to be a kind, laid-back, caring, strong and very reliable person, who is willing and able to help those in need. She also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. Despite her care-free attitude, she always speaks politely and nicely, but when she can let out an sadistic tendencies while fighting hollows as she mostly masks the fact of her sadistic, malevolent, and violent side of her with the facade of a well-mannered and cultured young woman. This violent side lead her to be a former captain of squad eleven killing off hordes of hollows single without any support. She later revealed later on her mother was eaten by a group of hollows when she was little while she was under the bed watching it happen, this image driven her to the breaking point where she promised it will "Never" happen again. During battle mostly she holds back by not using her other powers other then her sword during battle, since she believes fun comes before working during battle. In every battle, she tries to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible this includes not using her ice-powers other then her Shikai during battle unless feels like she needs to in order to enjoy the fight more. During her time as a captain she respects the rules of not using her any of her powers aside from her normal sword woman's however after leaving the Gotei 13, she then choice to not limit herself anymore during battles and use the full powers of her skills to the fullest. History When she was little she and her mother were living together after her father went to work and never came home, however a few days later she sensed something coming and hidden under the bed. An hollow broken into her house assaulting and killing her mother in front of her eyes, the monstrous hollow soon left the area as she was covered in her mothers blood while her body hide her from the hollow. Traumatized by this she said to herself this would "Never" happen again, as she later on in her life joined the , where she learned how to become a . However during her final test she along with 20 other students were meant to battle to gain this sword, but things soon taken a turn for the worst as she brutally killed the other students. She later served as a captain of the 11th Division, in a single blow in front of over two hundred members of the Division, killing the former LT to take the spot to claiming her right. She later served for about 200 years before getting one day just leaving the Gotei 13 dropping her own captain cloak behind. She choice to go to the human world to exit the pains of the past and choice to set up a little supply shop for soul reapers as well as other people since it seems peaceful for her to try to suppress her darker personality. A few years later she been taking classes in Yoga as she using that to focus her mind so she don't have to revert to her evil ways unless she feels she needs to do so. During present day she was seen serving soul reapers and other customers in Karakura Town for a long time. After the events with attacking she choice to instead of fighting him leave the county as she travels to America. After landing she head to a place called King City to meet her uncle there where she went and help him get started with his restaurant/gift-shop place. Synopsis In Progress Equipment 44mm Soul Flare Gun: An small pistol loaded with 44mm soul mirage bullets which it can fires concentrated spheres of spiritual energy up to six bullets per clip. The gun can be quite powerful as a single bullet destroyed a Adjuchas-class hollow in a single blow. Explosive Bands: The bands on Hisagi's both her arms possess explosive properties. By removing them, she can use them to produce blinding explosions that expel a large explosion to trap an enemy. Powers & Abilities Monsterous Spiritual Power: As a former Captain of squad 11 in the Gotei 13, She has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. In fact it's quite monstrously powerful that is capable of emitting a great amount of spiritual power when she is angry, which forms into a large face of a white demon formed in the background when she releases her full wrath. Master Swordsman Specialist: She is an immensely powerful combatant, even with only his sealed Zanpakutō. Neige can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets with little effect. Her degree of mastery of Zanjutsu is to such a high-degree that she once defeated the Ichibei Hyōsube in a singles combat without breaking a sweat. She also has possesses considerable knowledge and skill in Kendō and is an favored style by Neige. *'Ryōdan' (両断, Bisection): A technique which She uses when he is gripping his sword with two hands at once. It allows her to swing her sword releasing an single blast which can split an opponent down the middle in a single swing. Shunpo Master She has demonstrated highly proficient skill in Flash Step, able to keep on equal footing with Byakuya Kuchiki & Yoruichi, both are the most skilled masters of the Shunpo. She was also able to fight on even grounds and keep up with Ichibei Hyōsube during there very intence sparing match. Immense Endurance & Durability: When in her Shinigami form, her endurance is strengthened to the point where her can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Shimigami. As such, She could withstand attacks which would be fatal to most Shinigami. She later explains it due to the Hyōki blood improves the durability of the skin and muscles, but fire-based attacks will be able to do normal damage amount of damage instead as it's heating up the muscles and blood systems for average damage. Immense Strength: She shows possesses tremendous physical strength. He easily and swiftly put a large hole into the chest of the giant hollow monsters with without much effort at all. She also shows her strength when using her Shikai form of her Zanpakutō cut through most objects without using any of it powers. Master Hakuda While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, She has shown great skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength to battle blow for blow with Ichibei Hyōsube. She is also shown fightning off a large group of Adjuchas-class hollows with merely her bare-hands killing half of them single handedly before regaining her Zanpakuto. Master Strategist & Tactician She surprisingly shows to be very intelligent woman. She can quickly adjust to new developments and make quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, proven by his preparations for the battle on a moments notice. Her skill at battle tactics is undeniable: as general, is unquestioned however she much ratter battle targets then then stay behind. Zanpakutō Hakushi (白死, White Death): Neige's Zanpakutō be applied to the standard-size, moderately curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). Its a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. It has a mix of red-color and gold colors upon the hilt with a mirror like blade. Hakushi's release command is "Become Reborn" In its Shikai, Hakushi extends slightly in length, and the blade becomes snow white colored blade that is able to reflect the light of the moon of the sword. It can form with three ice shaped chain out of bottom of the hilt of the blade to extend greatly. It can cover about 15 feet across with a blade tip at the end of the chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target during combat. :'''''Shikai Special Ability he blade is much longer than a standard Zanpakutō's, roughly the size of a nodachi, with a snow-white colored blade that still reflects the shine of the moon off the blade. The hilt is mostly of it is wrapped in white bandages, which can be used to turn this weapon briefly into a mid-range weapon. She claims the blade itself has frozen itself to the rough-hardness of that of a diamond its unknown it's really that hard however the blade with itself can easily cut through most objects like buildings or through other Zanpakutō without chipping or breaking. The blade also has the unique power to also freeze whatever it touches into an icely crystalized state that is rock hard as diamonds however the ice can be weaken to be broken when battling a foe who has high amount Reiatsu mixed fired based attack. :*'Kongōsōha' (ダイヤモンドは槍の破棄, "Diamond Destroying Spear"): Neige uses her spiritual pressure to form to form fragments of ice-hard diamonds which grow out of the sword itself. The user then can launch mixed with Reiatsu into her blade before slashing down the target releasing an powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. During the attack the shards of diamonds flies through the blast tearing through an enemy at high-speeds. :*'Kōrinoryū-Jōshō' (氷の竜上昇, Ice Dragon's Rising): Negie calls then merges her Reiatsu mixed with ice, looked like stokes of a massive snowstorm, then into a bluish whirlwind similar to twister before it becomes a powerful dragon-like energy wave of ice and snow at once. This is a very powerful technique with great force, creating large-scale damage and destruction upon impact with the ground. Hakushi no Akuma (白死の悪魔, White Death Demon) it currently is Not yet revealed. But she stated that if she were to release her Bankai "This Bankai is not fit for training or helping others". 'Yuki-Onna Power Abilities' Cryokinesis: As a Yuki-Onna, Neige has a high-degree of power over ice, almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. She refuses to use the powers when captain of Eleventh Division however after she left the Soul Society she was more then willing to use it in battle since she is no longer restricted by the rules to do so. *'Ice Blade Rain': She can make very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her hand and She has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, however she rarely uses this power. She can also form it between a handful of knives or a rain of sharp of kunai knives depend on her anger. Former Powers & Abilities Quotes References *Her appearance and body shape is based off of Saeko Busujima from the anime high-school of the dead. Behind the Scenes Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Former Captain Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Mentors Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hyougaki Shop